Akagis sweet spot
by QueenOfBlackRock
Summary: AkagixFubuki lemon Fubuki comes to the bath late and Akagi has a little suprise


NO SUING MY ASS AND NO REPORTS FOR WRITING YURI. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

After a long day of nonstop working out, fubuki ran into the washroom. This was something that happened on a normal basis of a fleet girl, especially on her day off. Fubuki tore off her clothes and ran into the washroom, she didn't think anyone would be in there so late at night. Especially since Admiral could be a bitch when you were up late, and there was school the next day so the last thing on her mind was whether someone would be washing off late at night. Fubuki opened the door and stood nude in front of someone she didn't think would be there… Her crush and one of the best fleet girls of all time- no dip Sherlock its Akagi-senpai! Akagi was nude as well as she sat in the bath with her legs looking skinny yet muscular and her chest looking big. Fubuki felt her cheeks turn pink as Akagi smirked.

"Why hello Fubuki-chan" Akagi said as a slight grin or smirk appeared on her face as she moaned a little making fubuki's cheeks go from a slight pink to red.

"H-hello Akagi-senpai" Fubuki responded as she stared into Akagi's moons. Of course being around girls for all of their lifetime made them be lesbians so it was only natural that Fubuki got slightly aroused.

"Fubuki-chan likes what she sees?" Akagi asked as she widened her legs, Fubuki was now full on blushing and she could even feel her clit getting a bit warm as a little bit of liquid flushed out of her system.

"y-yes…" she said reluctantly as Akagi stood up revealing her nudity and turning on Fubuki. Akagi's grin became very deep as did Fubukis blush, Akagi opened her mouth as if she were to say something but Fubuki already knew what she wanted…

"Would you like to join me Fubuki?" Akagi asked as she sat down and showed the opening of her vagina. Fubuki nodded her head as she timidly walked to the bath tub and let her feet in first, she was already wet and all she did was TALK to Akagi. Fubuki walked in and swam next to Akagi.

"Don't moan too loud…" Akagi said as she nuzzled Fubuki in her boobs.

"…You might wake the others" Akagi finished as she kissed Fubuki and let her tongue exchange in her mouth. Fubuki closed her eyes and savored the taste of Akagis' tongue- her salvia… The two girls exchanged tongues as Fubuki moaned a bit, this aroused Akagi. Akagi didn't just want lips- she wanted boobs and vagina… But let this moment go with the flow.

"Oh… Akagi…" Fubuki moaned as Akagi allowed her to touch her breasts. Preparing for sex, made the two girls very aroused. Akagi snuck one more kiss as she let her fingers roll down Fubukis body until she got to the clit.

"Are you ready Fubuki?" Asked Akagi as she prepared to turn Fubuki all the way on.

"Its my first time…." Fubuki admitted as she turned red.

"Lets get you more aroused" Akagi said making Fubuki smile, Akagi rolled her tongue all over her breasts, this made Fubuki get wet. But Akagi was not done arousing the girl, she sucked on Fubukis boob and Fubuki gave her a kiss as a reward, but Akagi needed Fubuki to be even more wet. So she started groping Fubuki and licking her stomach until she got to her vagina, Akagi played with Fubuki and licked the lip of the vagina. Fubuki attempted to hold back her moans.

"…Don't tease me…" Fubuki said as she felt her juices flowing out, Akagi laughed slightly as she pulled out her finger and rubbed Fubuki's clit. Fubuki could no longer hold back her moans so she let them out, pleasure ran down her legs.

"more…more" Fubuki said as more juices fell out, Akagi rubbed it more, and then started rubbing it in diagonal lines on the clit, going across. The pleasure was too much for Fubuki she was on the verge of fainting and they hadn't even got to the main course- Fubukis vagina. Akagi lowered her tongue to the lip of the young lesbian's vagina, teasing Fubuki was fun for Akagi. The way Fubuki moaned, her boobs and how her breathing became heavier, the way her vagina would leak… It was all sexy to Akagi.

"Are you ready for the main course hime-sama?" Fubuki nodded slightly as her moans became very loud, Akagi was eating out the girl. Akagi enjoyed the taste of Fubuki's vagina. She started licking it clean from all the fluids that had been making the girl wet.

"ohhh….. So …. Nice…" There went the two virginities… As Fubuki grabbed her boobs, and Akagi wildly stroked her clit and ate out her girlfriend. They were both breathless, unable to even eat anymore Akagi let out of Fubukis vagina, the pleasure reached both of them in their hyperventilation.

"I…. I love you Fubuki…" Akagi said through her breathlessness.

"I love you… too" Fubuki said as she placed her lips on top of Akagis. Fubuki wanted to pay back Fubuki, the water now was stained a whitish color, but Fubuki wanted to stain it more.

"Let me pleasure you darling…" Fubuki said as she started to scissor Akagi. Akagi was breathless, as Fubuki's love filled Akagi's pre wet Vagina.

"Oh.. Fubuki… I love-" Akagi was cut off by Fubuki licking Akagis clit. More orgasms were happening to the horny girls. The water now was polluted with white of the two girls love... Akagi ended up holding Fubuki near the end of the sex.

"I love you Fubuki-chan..." Akagi said.

"I love you too" Fubuki said as she placed a light kiss of Akagis lips.

In the admiral room.

"DAMNNNNNNN THAT SHIT IS HOTTTT!" wild masturabating noises were heard by the lonely admiral...

Hey I hope yall liked my sex fic... XD Ill be writing more since its spring break


End file.
